


Fallout

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [13]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Madeline is waiting for Liam to return, they have an argument.





	Fallout

Liam was shocked to find Madeline waiting for him in his cabin back at the train.  
“Madeline.” Liam greeted her tersely.  
“Liam, where the hell have you been!” Madeline all but shouted, remaining rooted on his bed.  
“I don’t see how you have any need for that knowledge.” Liam said his lips forming a straight line, his hands clasped behind his back. He was done letting Madeline think she was winning.  
“I am your fiancé, I am to be your queen-“ Madeline started, seething.  
“As I stated earlier today via text, you are not my fiancé, and you will never be queen. You are simply filling the position while look for a way to clear Athena’s name.” Liam stated cutting Madeline off, as he poured himself a drink.   
Madeline scoffed. “I WILL be queen, you will never clear the name of your little whore because she isn’t innocent. You see how she runs around with that Duke. Do you really believe her when she says she was set up? Please tell me you aren’t that dumb!” She laughed as she stood and stalked the length of the room.  
Liam’s jaw clenched, he felt his hands becoming fists, he squared his shoulders and looked Madeline straight in the eye, “I told you never to call her that again, you would do well to heed my warning Madeline you won’t have a second chance.” He stated anger coursing through his body.  
“Oh what are you going to do to the future queen? I’m not a scandal like that who-“ Madeline started scoffing.  
Liam smirked. “Are you forgetting your bachelorette party?” He asked, amused that he had knowledge that she did not.  
“What about it? Nothing happened!” She scoffed.  
“Well that’s not exactly true Madeline. See Bastien came to me with some interesting photographs and videos of you that he had stopped from getting out. However, if you call Lady Athena that name one more time I will tell Bastien to go ahead and release them. I’m sure the public would be very understanding about how you said ‘The people of cordonia should feel privileged to have me as their queen. Maybe then they can learn how to act civilly. I am the only one fit for this crown, the people should bow before me for being their savior. The royal family has only made one smart decision and that was to pick me to be the next queen. Everyone can see I was born to be queen, too bad I have to lead a shitty little country.’ I think they might not be so accepting of you, now that you’ve insulted their king and their country. I particularly enjoyed how you managed to insult the entire royal family, myself included.” He stated with a small grin.   
Madeline was seething, how dare he threaten her reputation, she wanted to say something, anything but she knew her hands were tied, if she wanted to be queen she would have to bite her tongue. Then she saw it, barely visible under his collar, a hickey. Her eyes grew wide, and she felt the anger boil in her blood. He was with HER, the WHORE, hiding all day from his responsibilities, and she had the audacity to mark him!  
“You were with HER?! She marked you! People will see! They will think it was me!” She seethed through clenched teeth.  
“So what if I was? So what if they do? You wanted to be my fiancé, deal with it. You may go now!” He said nonchalantly gesturing to the door.  
Madeline hesitated before she walked angrily to the door, wrenching it open.   
“This isn’t over, I WILL BE QUEEN!” She stated voice slightly raised.  
“We shall see.” He retorted turning his back on her.  
Madeline let out a low scream as she exited the door, slamming the door behind her. 


End file.
